warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancestors (Aquamarine1212)
The Ancestors are the deceased cats of Lakeclan and Frostclan who guide and help those who seek counsel. They communicate with the clan cats through natural phenomenon, often using the elements to take physical form and send messages. They are at their most powerful when manifested in the dancing lights. In this form they can twist the light to create shapes and signs. All clan cats become part of The Ancestors after death, good and evil. However, those were were honorable and good are able to use their element to help their clan and their friends. Those who were evil are often responsible for natural disasters and bring only suffering and misfortune to their clan. It is believed that how you behaved in life is reflected in the type of spirit you become after death. Spirits speak through murmured whispers in the sounds of nature, and more rarely through visions. It is often said that gut instincts and intuition come from the spirits as well. Menfti The lake cats beliefs center around the concept of "Kriger", or "the warrior spirit". This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka". Each "ka" represents a different strength. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. It is believed that each cat however, has a dominant "ka". Your dominant "ka" will determine which type of spirit you become in the afterlife. There are seven different types of spirits, each associated with a different element. The Six "Ka" The Seven Elemental Spirits Lynx Lynx have a special place in Lakeclan culture. Lynx are believed to be mages that manage and control the spirits of the dead. Lynx are impartial to the clan cats, only concerned with their personal squabbles. Some lynx have a partiality towards the evil, troublesome spirits and encourage them to wreak disaster. Some lynx favor the good spirits and bring prosperity and good fortune. Lynx are constantly battling each other for control over the spirits. This is why lynx are solitary and do not travel in groups. In any case, a lynx sighting is a sure sign that there will soon be a shift in the spirit's power, followed by a period of either hardship or plenty. Lynx Sacrifices Sometimes, a lynx decides to take a sacrifice in order to tip the balance of spiritual power. If a particularly good or evil cat dies, their power can get out of control and cause extreme disaster or extreme prosperity. In order to correct this disparity, a lynx must find a suitable sacrifice. The best sacrifice will have (a) the same "ka" type as the deceased, and (b) the opposite morality of the deceased. For example, if an evil cat with the "ka" of "The Claw" dies, a lynx may begin to hunt pure-hearted cats with the "ka" of "The Claw".